


literally just shower smut

by thorkidumpster



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Grumpy Old Men, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: exactly what it sounds like.Thor has never been one to resist temptation, and the cracked open bathroom door pouring out scent, spicy steam? That was temptation itself.He strips down quickly, taking care to be quiet lest Loki's sharp ears hear him over the pound of water on his slick, naked body. Thor shivers at the thought—there is hardly a sight more beautiful than a soaking wet Loki, as pissed off as a feral cat.But when Thor inches back the curtain just enough to slide in, Loki doesn't seem at all surprised. He throws a lazy smirk over his shoulder. “It's rude to sneak in without permission.”





	literally just shower smut

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a "drabble" for my 30-day, 300 words challenge and it... got away from me.

* * *

 

Thor has never been one to resist temptation, and the cracked open bathroom door pouring out scent, spicy steam? That was temptation itself.

He strips down quickly, taking care to be quiet lest Loki's sharp ears hear him over the pound of water on his slick, naked body. Thor shivers at the thought—there is hardly a sight more beautiful than a soaking wet Loki, as pissed off as a feral cat.

But when Thor inches back the curtain just enough to slide in, Loki doesn't seem at all surprised. He throws a lazy smirk over his shoulder. “It's rude to sneak in without permission.”

Thor groans and wraps his arms around his brother, and dips his head to taste the water on the skin of his brother's shoulder, the heat of it raising a flush of red to all the milky pale. If Loki hadn't wanted him here, he would have locked the door as he's done countless sad times. But Thor plays along. “I'm sorry, brother,” he says, striving for contrition even as his hardening erection presses into Loki's lush ass. “Let me make it up to you.”

Thor takes a moment to grab the bottle of liquid soap. He could use a loofah, but he wants to feel the silky texture of skin under his palms. He pours out a thick dollop and returns to molding himself to Loki's back.

When Thor presses his hands to Loki's chest, they both moan, low, as hot as the scalding water Loki loves. Thor glides his hands over that broad expanse, fitting his fingers into the grooves of Loki's muscles, near shaking from the easy, slippery motion. Loki's head falls back onto his shoulder as Thor rubs his thumbs over his nipples, taking care to keep his touch gentle enough to only tease.

Thor's cock is entirely ready to get to the fucking, but Thor wants to drag this out, enjoy this, so he swiftly rearranges himself to lay upright in the cleft of Loki's ass. It's at home there. Lazily, he thrusts his cock between those sweet cheeks.

Thor continues to lather his brother's torso in suds, lowering his hands to his tight abdomen and relishes as it quivers at his touch. Loki's breathing is coming in harsh pants, his hips are squirming, begging silently for Thor to keep going down and the motion rolls backwards onto Thor's wanting cock.

“Brother...” Loki whispers, stripped down and prone. The only time he would ever allow himself to be vulnerable; here, in Thor's arms, in their own little bubble of the world. Besides, he learned nearly two decades ago when they were teenagers that sniping would only lead to fighting, which _sometimes_ lead to fairly intense sex but more often than not just stayed as bickering. Loki might bear armor for the whole world, but here, with his brother, he was stripped to his soul.

The air is thick with steam, the scent of their spicy soap, and their entwined moaning.

Thor drifts his hands down his brother's navel to the thick thatch of black curls there. He runs his nails through them, scratching lightly at the skin underneath.

“I swear, if you don't get your hands on my cock—ah!” Loki hisses as Thor sinks his teeth into the meat of his shoulder.

“Like this?” Thor whispers, lips pressed to the scored skin. He wraps a sure hand around Loki's cock and gives it a few slick pumps. Loki melts against him with a sigh, bones going soft and limp. Then Loki turns his head, offering his mouth for kisses and Thor gladly accepts, taking those thin lips between his teeth for nibbles and getting a few in return. With a heady noise, Loki wraps an arm over and around Thor's shoulders, forcing his brother to take even more of his weight, but Thor doesn't mind; he is strong enough for both of them.

The shower stall is big, but they're both larger men, and the space is cramped, tight, forcing them to press even closer together, to press and press and press until maybe they can become just one. Thor works Loki's cock, milking him, with familiar strokes bred from a lifetime of being together.

Loki flexes his hips with every tug, grinding back onto Thor's cock until he can't help it; he begins to thrust in earnest between Loki's cheeks. The slide is electric, sending sparks through his body, and Thor tightens his grip unknowingly, wrangling a choked gasp from Loki.

“Yes, yes, yes, brother, yes...” Loki says, panting, before kissing his brother again, harder than before, demanding with his lips and his cock and his squirming that Thor give him what he wants. Greedy, so greedy, but Thor would not have his brother any other way.

Taking care to avoid getting soap in Loki's slit, Thor swirls his thumb around the rim of his cockhead, massaging the tender underside until he can feel Loki's thighs shaking. With his other hand, Thor gently cups Loki's heavy balls, enjoying the weight and heft of them, this most delicate place, in his palm.

Loki starts to moan in earnest now, nearly ready to come. Thor focuses his efforts on pulling an orgasm from his brother and speeds up his strokes, but his mind has gone fuzzy with his own need to come. It's building, he can feel it, tightening his balls and making his frotting against Loki erratic.

With one final low rumble, Loki shoots all over the shower wall, smearing white on the sea-themed sandy tiles. But Thor doesn't let him go—he clamps his hands on his brother's hips and drags them back, holding him in place as he ruts between his brother's ass cheeks, chasing his own orgasm.

“Come on, brother,” Loki goads, worn out but never too tired for taunting Thor. “Come on, I know you want to come all over my ass. You love it, you base thing, marking me like an animal. Get it all over me, Thor, _fuck!_ ”

With a wretched groan, Thor comes, overwhelmed by the heat, the words, the smell of Loki trapped in this little world. His come streaks over Loki's lower back, and he presses bruises into Loki's hips as he keeps pumping, wringing out the last of his orgasm between the globes of Loki's ass.

Thor gathers up the spend onto two fingers and dips them down to rub the come onto his brother's hole, using it to slick to way to breach him with just the pad of his finger. Loki hums with relish.

“Is that all you have in you, old man?” Loki says, lolling his head to scrape his teeth on Thor's neck.

Thor snorts. “Well, now that you're all clean, I suppose I could spend the next hour or so eating you out until you're filthy again.” His brother has always been insatiable, always craving more, more, more past the limits of their bodies. But no matter; Thor can wring another orgasm from him with lips and tongue and fingers.

Loki turns the water off with a snap of the wrist and tumbles out of the shower, barely pausing long enough to dry to an acceptable level. Thor follows the saunter of the ass in front of him, honed in, mouth watering, uncaring that he's soaking wet.

True to his word, Thor rims his brother until there's nothing more than a Loki-shaped puddle laid out on the bed before laying down next to him and pulling him close. Loki grumbles lightly, but doesn't fight; he's pliant after a good fucking and more than willing to 'indulge' Thor in cuddles that he secretly adores as well.

Until, that is, Loki jerks up. “Fuck!”

“What?” Thor asks, alarmed.

Loki whacks him on the meat of his breast. “I had a doctor's appointment, you asshole!”

Thor shrugs. “Oops?”

“You better make this up to me,” Loki says darkly.

Thor snorts. Because the mind-blowing orgasms weren't enough, clearly. “Dinner at the fancy place?”

“The fancy Italian place or the fancy steak place?”

“Whichever you want.”

Loki huffs and narrows his eyes but capitulates. “Fancy sushi place.”

Which, of course, Loki only chose because he knows Thor hates fishy foods and came only have the chicken and rice plate. But still. Thor kisses Loki's temple. “Go get dressed, then, you grumpy bastard.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @thorkidumpster. i post a lot of thor/loki porn.


End file.
